ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4: Allosaurus vs. Stegosaurus
Plot The warriors tell each other a story of the infamous Allosaurus named Big Al in the museum after Willow's memory of Tara Maclay's death 2 years ago still haunts her. Unlike Tara's death, Big Al's demise was made up of several injury infections. They resurrect his skeleton back to life with a spell to help them stop all 16 vampire minions sent by Papa Rainbow, but during that, they stage another dinosaur battle. Summary Allosaurus * Meaning: Different lizard * Attribute: Wind * Period: Late Jurassic - 150 million years ago * Length: 12 meters * Weight: 2 tons * Speed: 35 km/h * Diet: Carnivore * Fact: Ultimate predator of the Jurassic Period * Location: North America * Bite Force: 1,000 lbs. Stegosaurus * Meaning: Roof lizard * Attribute: Earth * Time Period: Late Jurassic - 150 million years ago * Length: 9 meters * Weight: 3 tons * Speed: 7 km/h * Diet: Herbivore * Fact: Infamous plated dinosaur * Location: North America * Bite Force: 31 lbs. Statistics Reenactment Fight Transcript Chapter 1: The Foody Coax (The episode starts with Giles holding a piece of carrot cake over a magic hat.) * Rupert Giles: Yum, yum. * Xander Harris: (enters the kitchen) Where's my carrot cake? * Rupert Giles: Shh. (Xander goes over to Giles.) * Xander Harris: What are you doing with my cake? * Rupert Giles: I couldn't find any carrots. * Xander Harris: Well, I used them to make the cake. * Rupert Giles: Sorry. Come on, breakfast. * Xander Harris: You're not gonna feed it to him. * Rupert Giles: I'm not going to feed it to him. I'm just trying to coax him out. * Xander Harris: Not with my cake! * Rupert Giles: Don't worry. I'm not gonna feed it to... (Xander grabs Giles's wrist, making him drop the cake into the hat. A crunching sound is heard. Giles is stunned.) Oops. * Xander Harris: The rabbit ate my cake! * Rupert Giles: Oh, great. Now, I'll never be able to pull him out. He'll be too heavy! Chapter 2: The Story of Big Al Chapter 3: Undead Brawl Chapter 4: Chapter 5: Chapter 6: Sir Lancelot * Sir Lancelot: I have found you, apprentice knight, enemy of my King! * Roska: Who the heck are you? Shadow...? * Sir Lancelot: I am Lancelot, Knight of the Round Table. I challenge you to a duel! * Roska: Some things never change... * Caliburn: What do you mean by that? * Roska: Aw, nothing. It's just that he looks like trouble. * Sir Lancelot: What shall it be? Will you abandon your sword and flee? * Roska: Sounds good to me! * Caliburn: Fool! A knight never flees a foe! * Sir Lancelot: May I have your name, apprentice knight? * Caliburn: He is Hawkman, and he accepts your challenge! * Roska: Hey, wait just a second here! * Sir Lancelot: Very well, then! Brace yourself, Hawkman! Now, we shall see what you can do. Chapter 7: Chapter 8: A Dangerous World Chapter 9: War For Survival Chapter 10: A Star Is Born Category:Episodes Category:Raven: Dinosaurs Strike Category:2004